Packages enclosing a necessary amount of the above-described content and allowing the content to be taken out when necessary have been proposed in various types in a large number. A package disclosed in Patent Document 1 is one of such packages.
The package disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a relatively hard sheet-like flat member and a sheet-like flexible member fixed to a surface of the flat member. A container portion accommodating a content is formed between the flat member and the flexible member. A break-opening portion is formed at a foldable portion of the flat member. The break-opening portion is perpendicular to the foldable portion and is openable when being broken. One of, or both of, two surfaces of the flat member is covered with a sealing member formed of a sealant.
For taking out the content from the package having the above-described structure, the package is folded into two along the foldable portion of the flat member, and the break-openable portion at the foldable portion is broken in a direction generally perpendicular to the foldable portion of the flat member to open the break-openable portion. The container portion is deformed to be crushed, and the content accommodated in the container portion is extruded through the break-openable portion of the flat member that has been broken. Thus, the content is used.
In the case where the break-openable portion is a break-openable line, the break-openable line may be easily broken and opened by, for example, merely the flat member being slightly curved by an external force applied during transportation or conveyance. When this occurs, the content accommodated in the container portion may leak outside. Therefore, the flat member needs to be unnecessarily thick. However, in the case where the flat member is thick, the package is difficult to be folded and thus it is made difficult to break-open the break-openable line.